Striking Distance pt 4: realisation
by TheJackal13
Summary: Lates chapter, Not KiGo in this one, Just a chapter to build the story, also to get in more of the characters personalities


Shego found herself on a desolate highway, her bike abandoned on the side of the road. She paced up and down, smoking a cigarette. Still shaking from what she had witnessed, her gloved hands were clenched tightly and seemed bound to her sides. "Mother fucker," cursed Shego. She took another drag on the cigarette and inhaled it with a sharp breath. The green suited lady continued pacing up and down, kicking the dirt and chaining her smokes, lighting up a fresh one with her plasma glow. The whole time, she was planning revenge on the man who took her best friend and employer from her.

"Kim... Kim?" sang Matt, trying to invoke an answer from the shocked red head.

"Drakken... is... is dead!?" Almost not believing what she heard, Kim turned to the kimmunicator.

"That's right," Wade replied; although he didn't show it, the remorse in his voice was evident.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kim," Matt soothed. He took her hand in his to make her feel a little better. He was grateful to feel her take it and hold it firmly.

"Self labeled doctor, megalomaniac and college drop out; Drew "Dr Drakken" Lipsky was found amongst the charred remains of his lair this evening after an explosion drew the attention of local residence and police authorities..."

The television report, aired almost instantly and thousands watched. One man who was sitting in a bar doing air-guitar moves to a juke box fell silent at the mention of the name "Lipsky". He focused his attention on the screen, then suddenly it faded out and a face filled the screen. "Who could be next?" An eerie voice asked.

The news returned suddenly and the mullet haired air guitarist stood up and started shouting at the t.v.

"I'll tell you who's next bro, its you! I'm gonna break your fuckin' neck for what you did to cousin Drew!"

After the rant, the man threw aside a chair proceeding to storm out the bar. He booted the door down, and jumping into his ride. The sound of spinning tires spread across the street and the smell of rubber followed; the car a dot on the horizon.

Ron sat bolt upright, breathing heavily with a cold sweat running down his face. He turned to find Yori asleep next to his side, still holding on to him and wearing a content smile. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and gently loosening the grip Yori had on him, Ron put some clothes on and went for some exercise. He couldn't sleep now, not after Monkey Fist had invaded his thoughts and dreams again. Now, mindlessly pummeling a piece of wood and unaware of the state of his hands, Ron's mind starting thinking of a way to get to Monkey Fist and kill him once and for all.

...

Kim was thinking of her best friend. It had been nearly half a year since Ron had left for Japan, and in the meantime her arch nemesis had been killed mysteriously and her secret lover had gone missing; as well as being suspect number one for the murder of Dr Drakken.

Kim stood and gazed into the distance, ignoring the smartly dressed man in front of her and finding herself on the verge of tears. It was too much for anyone to handle: deaths, people going missing, killers on the loose and her best friend hundreds of miles away with no means of communication. She set off to to leave the restaurant, Matt picked up the bill and pulled on his coat before jogging after Kim and lighting a smoke at the same time.

"Are you o.k love?" Matt called,

"Um, yeah... fine." Kim replied distantly.

The pair walked for a few minutes, Kim silent and Matt observant smoking a cigarette whilst keeping an eye on the cheerleader in front of him.

Kim saw a bench nearby and dropped her self down to rest, following suit Matt sat next to her and gave her a concerned look.

Matt finished his smoke and pulled out another one. "I really need to cut down," he mused out loud and offered Kim a cigarette.

Kim took the offer up and thanked him for it. "You know all these years I have been fighting Drakken and he has tried to take me out, all the times he had a chance to do something and he didn't, he was another human being at the end of the day... and I really wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for his take over the world schemes." Kim said in a single breath. Matt's brain caught up with it after a few seconds.

"You know these things happen, girl," he soothed, "just try not to take it personally cos other wise everything is going to get messed up." Kim nodded in agreement and took a drag from the cigarette before coughing quite loudly, much to Matt's agreement. He patted her on the back and put his arm around her. Kim snuggled up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Matt. Sorry that you had to come over and then put up with all this shit," Kim sighed.

"For you Kim, anything," he said, holding her tighter. "Anything at all."

A car thundered through Middleton high street, and pedestrians could be seen flying in all directions whilst screaming.

The Driver was reckless yet talented, burning his way through crowds of people and red lights,  
he was not alone in this however, as he had noticed a motorbike in his rear view mirror.  
_Green motorcycle? _The man mused to himself, before slamming on his brakes and stepping out the vehical.

The motorcyclist stepped off the bike. She took off her crash helmet rested it on her seat. "What's up Mullet Head?" She teased.

The burly guy, Motor Ed, strode over to Shego and slicked back his hair with his hands. She replied to the gesture by putting her hands on her hips and pulling off an extremely unimpressed face. "Actually I'm glad I caught you," Shego stated, "first off it's NOT because I like you..." Motor Ed's face dropped into a sulk. "It's because I want your help in finding the guy who killed Drakken," Shego continued

"Well at least we share the same goal, She-Babe," Ed continued. The two villains exchanged a handshake and smiled. Amongst all that was going wrong at the moment, Shego finally felt that she had made a good decision. Hopping back on her motorbike the raven haired lady blew a kiss to Ed, before opening the throttle fully and revving a few times. Snapping her machine into 1st gear she let go of the clutch before disappearing with a loud scream surrounded by billowing clouds of scorched rubber.

Not to be out done, Motor Ed jumped back into his car and twisted the ignition key and literally booted his accelerator pedal, as soon as he engaged is vehicle into gear the rear end began to swerve through the sheer power he had built up. "Wooo mother fucker! Aaaah yeah," he screamed as the tires found traction and hurtled him forward, after Shego.

Kim stopped crying and Matt, reluctantly, let her free of his embrace. Wiping a tear from her eye he leaned in and whispered, "thanks for not dribbling on my shoulder, girl," before smiling and kissing her on the forehead. Kim laughed at this and brushed the dried tears off her cheeks, apologizing repeatedly for her random emotional breakdown. Matt waved it off, and once again reached for his cigarettes, before swearing loudly upon realizing he was out. Standing up, and yawning, he threw his empty packet in the bin and offered Kim a hand up. She thanked him before they started on their way back to the mall for some cigarettes and, because he wanted to cheer Kim up, buy some milkshakes.

"Do you mind if I pop in here love?" Matt asked as he popped into a tobacconist.

Kim shook her head as if to say "No"

They reached the counter of the store Matt fished in his wallet for some dollars. He cursed again, all though he did apologize to the counter clerk, when he saw that during the trip to Middleton he had forgotten to exchange his sterling for dollars. "Kim, sorry to be a bugger, but could I please borrow $5?" He asked sweetly

"Er, yeah sure," replied the teen, and then spotting something in his wallet continued, "only if I can get that wallet sized picture of you and Jay."

Groaning loudly and fussing about how bad he looked in the photo, he passed it over and thanked her for the money. "20 Marlboro Reds please, love," Matt said as politely as he could, whilst sliding the note to her.

"Sir can I ask to see some I.D please?" The older woman asked. This caused Matt's face to fall in shock and made Kim burst out laughing, hard and long. He then fondled about inside his jacket pocket and produced his British Passport, and showed the lady. She thanked him, handed him the smokes, and wished him a good day.  
Saluting in his usual manner Matt unwrapped the Reds, placing one in his mouth before putting them next to his wallet in his left pocket, and reaching into his smaller right hand pocket for his zippo.

"How funny was that!" Kim exclaimed. The well dressed Brit, who would usually be insulted and angry at this, simply smiled and replied

"It has been a while since that has happened, I can tell you," exhaling at the end of the sentence.

"So Matt how old are you really then? I mean you gotta be 18 to buy those things, as far as I'm aware you do in England, they wouldn't I.D you unless they thought you were younger than you are, so I'm guessing your not 20." Matt stood shocked at what he heard. He finished his cigarette, contemplating an answer.

"O.K so that was rather random, but no in England you have to be 16 to buy cigarettes and 18 to drink. No I'm not 20 but, it was flattering of you to say I looked it though, alas I am 18. Looks can be deceiving." Matt finished his sentence and looked at Kim, it was apparent that he seemed uncomfortable and that the teenage heroine was shocked.

"I..." She started, "I thought you were a lot older! I mean yeah, I'm glad you're closer to the same age as me,"

Matt smiled at himself after she said that, it made him feel that she liked him.

Kim continued her sentence, "but what I am shocked about is your career. How long have you been a mercenary?" The Englishman shrugged uncomfortably. Though he knew that Jason had been teaching him and taking him on the field since he was 16 and that his first professional kill had been two weeks after his 17th birthday.

The stunned cheerleader continued with her sentence again, "I can't believe you said that. I mean, yeah so I fight crime, but you kill people for money and you're still young. Aren't you scared? Why don't you change jobs or something?" Kim found herself getting flustered and upset again, once more she had fallen for a bad guy. Not necessarily bad is in how they are, but the job of being a killer is definitely a flawed choice.

Matt stood distantly with another cigarette, looking crestfallen. "Seriously, Kim, I'm sorry you had to find out. I would have told you eventually and I would have told you everything, seriously. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me because, I'm going to be deadly serious here, I like you."

Kim returned to reality after playing out visions of Matt at work, they weren't nice either. "Pardon?" She blurted out. Matt walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I really, really like you Kim. I think about you a lot."

Without thinking about it Kim blurted out, "and you think I care what a murderer has to say!" With that she ran out of the mall in tears, leaving an aghast Matt heartbroken, angry and alone.

...

Shego and Ed arrived at a dingy motel on the lower side of Upperton. The green thief attached her disk lock to the front wheel and went towards a door in the side of the building. She melted the door handle and threw it open, before unloading her riding gear onto the bed. Motor Ed, in the mean time, had been busying himself in his vehicle before joining Shego with a duffel bag and some beers.

"I sure hope at least 4 of those beers are for me," commented Shego,

Ed sighed. "She-babe, a dude always shares his beers with a smokin' hot babe."

"Well, since you put it so nicely, thank you." Shego smiled, the first smile in a long time, "but don't expect it to get you anywhere."

"Like I would, Shego!" Motor Ed mocked, "I know I can't get you, that's cool and I 'spose I'll just wait till your asleep. Hahaha". The last comment didn't go down to well with the thief, and she made her feelings noticed by throwing a large flaming ball of plasma at his face.

The large mechanic dodged the throw and waved his hands in a matter of fact style. "You know I was joking, green babe, Jesus!" Shego settled down and snapped open a tin of beer, keeping a firm steely glare fixed on the man who had just pissed her off again. _He almost managed not too,_ she thought mundanely. Motor Ed decided it best to leave the room for a while and headed for a shower

Jason stared at his television set in a drunken haze, he sat playing his Moto-GP game for the PS3,

a lukewarm pint of Harvey's Old to hand, all the lights turned off and dreaming about racing with the pro's. It didn't faze him in the slightest that he was wearing only his boxer shorts and, for most part, was covered in motor oil.

His unflinching gaze studied the blurry motion of bikes on his computer game, as his left arm reached out towards his beer, and with out spilling a precious drop, he took a long hard gulp and sighed. _"I wonder what ol' Matt is up to?"_ he thought out loud.

In just that minute he lost concentration and saw as his rider stacked his bike and ate a mouthful of gravel. "BOLLOCKS!" He screamed, and threw his controller in frustration. '_Damn, Matt will pay for losing that title_' he smirked. It occurred to him that he shall blame that on his absent friend, giving him means to jab him in the arm upon return.

He stood up and stretched. The dim light from his ridiculously priced vision thing, as Matt called it once, revealed a canvass of scars, his trophies from battles won over the years. His torso was, physically speaking, impressive. A large barrel chest and large rounded biceps; a faint outline could be seen showing what was once probably a 6 pack, although the beer didn't really aid the muscle growth. Under the suit he was indeed a hardened battle veteran.

This gave no reason for Jason to fuel his ego however, wearing a suit at most times and being aware of what his capabilities are kept him placid and unappeased by anything and everything life threw at him.

"Shower time!" He yawned out loud, and with that he strolled off to the bathroom, uttering random curse words and wiping his eyes to wake himself up.

Kim had run for what seemed like an eternity, she now sought rest round the back of a local smarty-mart, upon realizing this she started to cry again. "Ron!" She called out. Her voice was so racked with grief and loneliness that she felt like a child without a teddy bear.

Unknown to her Matt had decided to follow her, starting only when he was sure she couldn't see him. "Why did you run off like that Kim?" He asked, leaning against a dumpster nearby.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kim screamed through her sobs. Matt's face dropped, he crouched down next to her and tried to put it on her knee, only to have it batted away.

"Look Kim, I'm properly sorry you had to find out about how I earn my living, and if it eases your doubt I only take on assignments involving people who are, to put it so, arseholes."

Kim gave the hit man a teary eyed glare. "They're still humans, Matt!" She pleaded. The Brit just sighed and ran his hand over his mouth in exasperation.

"Look, put it this way. People have come to try and eliminate myself and Jason frequently, and as you can tell we win. We are good at our jobs, and by good I mean not just effective at killing," he removed his aviator sunglasses and looked her dead in the eye, "I swear to you Kim I am not a bad person, like I said earlier I really love you, and I have enough money for me to retire. Only thing is I need someone with me. I really want to help you out too, I will help you take out the guy your looking for then call it an end. On my life, Kim."

His eyes were so calming, ocean blue with a hint of green, and Kim felt at ease looking into them. She hung her head in thought, before looking back at Matt, his eyes had not moved from her face the entire time. "I like you too," she confessed, "but..."

Matt crouched next to her in expectation, patient and almost obedient. Time seemed to stand still as the feisty red head went to finish her sentence. Before anyone knew it an explosion ripped through the alleyway.  
Kim found herself flipped in the air and momentarily blinded by the blast, while Matt had been pinned between the dumpster and a wire fence. Through the flames he made out a silhouette of a man.

"So -this- is where Kim Possible takes her time out?" Came a cold voice...


End file.
